The Final Prophecy
by Licky
Summary: A prophecy is made and Harry has to loze all knowledge of his life. But something goes wrong, and now Voldemort knows ALL about Harry's life and The Order. Harry is still trapped in the Muggle world, with no clue who he really is.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well that's not true... I own a dog, but that really doesn't have anything to do with Harry potter... I do not own any of the characters, and I do not plan to sell this story for any money (although I will take donations...lol). J.K. Rowling owns everything, I just own the Idea.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
  
CHAPTER ONE ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Harry sat down in a large squishy chair near to the desk, after pacing back and forth for the past 10 minutes. His piercing green eyes focused on the old man in front of him.  
  
"Do you understand what I am asking of you, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. His mind was jumbled; hardly even recognize the foreign information swarming his brain.  
  
"When?" he asked, not willing to look into the old man's eyes.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the 7th year with much admiration. His heart ached to take this burden away from him. He has suffered too much. Dumbledore knew of what he was asking him. He knew too well of the feeling's Harry felt. The fate of the world had fallen on this boy's- no man's- shoulders before he had even began to walk.  
  
Harry Potter could no longer to called 'a boy' in anyone's eyes. He had seen too much. The small amount of innocence that had survived the Dursleys, and brought to Hogwarts, had been stolen along with everything else many years ago. There was no longer a childish glow of youth in the man's green eyes. No, he has seen too much. He has felt too much.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Those two words nearly broke Dumbledore's heart. He had been hoping Harry would have gotten angry, or show any sign of emotion. That was not Harry though. He understood his goal in life. He understood his 'only purpose' to live.  
  
His green eyes flickered back up to the face of his headmaster. He stared into Dumbledore's eyes unblinkingly.  
  
Harry had gotten rid of his glasses a year ago-finding them too annoying to replace following ever fight. Now, the piercing green eyes bore directly into the soul. Not even a sheet of glass was left to protected the 'victim'.  
  
Harry had grown a lot also. He was no longer short and scrawny. This tall, buff body grew much attention from many of the girls around Hogwarts. His hair, as scruffy as ever, bore the un-canning resemblance to the late James Potter, Harry's father. But his eyes, Lily's eyes. The famous bright green eyes that used to reveal so much emotion lay cold and dark.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, for it is I who much always bare you the news. I'm sorry that it is used who always must do this."  
  
Harry's eyes still showed no sign of emotion. He just stared at the man.  
  
"I don't blame you, sir. This is my life. It always has been. I was not born to lead a normal life. I was born to fulfill a prophecy- and this is just another step towards it." Harry said it with no anger, or resentment- only acceptance.  
  
Albus sighed and surveyed the man though his glasses. He had grown so close to Harry since his faithful first day at Hogwarts. He could feel Harry pushing away with every word he spoke.  
  
"You shouldn't have to give your life for this Harry. You deserve a peaceful life with a family. With all you've been through, I'd say you deserve it more then others. "  
  
"I deserve nothing, sir." Harry said, his head bowed, with sadness filling his voice. It was the only emotion he had showed in a long time. Harry's mind drifted back to the battle two days ago. "So many people have died because of me. For me, sir. My only purpose now is to honor their death by fulfilling the hope they died for. My use is to kill Voldemort. They died so I could kill him. They died for his death. I will do anything to grant their final wishes."  
  
"They didn't die just for you to kill him, Harry. They died to save you- so that you could live another day. You are far too young for this responsibility, yet it was placed upon your shoulders at too young of an age. Although you may not seem it, Harry, you are still a boy. But... in many ways, you are older then even I." Dumbledore chucked softly. "You have an old soul. You have a great ability to put aside personal feelings to do what is right. That is something that not many posses. It is a great value, but is often misused. I can ruin one's life, if not carefully watched. You need to learn that sometimes it is you that comes first. Another thing I blame myself for. I will forever blame myself for what I have done to you."  
  
The room became very silent for a while. Dumbledore's face was filled with sorrow as he again met Harry's blank eyes. He seemed to understand so much, but be so ignorant about his own life. He has never realized how much of an impact he had made on the world and on the people in his life. He had never realized how much people actually cared about him.  
  
"Sir," Harry's voice interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts, "May I say goodbye?"  
  
It was such a simple question, but it meant so much to Harry Potter. He knew he couldn't leave with out seeing his friends once more. Though he never showed it, they were the one thing keeping him alive. He valued them like nothing else. They were his true family, the people he was fighting for.  
  
"You may collect your things, and say your goodbyes, but no one must know you are leaving."  
  
Harry's face fell, and a flash of great sorrow filled his green eyes. It faded as quickly as it came, only to be replaced by darkness once more.  
  
"You have 30 minutes. Please be ready to leave from my office then."  
  
Dumbledore watched as Harry nodded his consent, and walked out of his office.  
  
"What I would give to take this all away from him. What I would give to be in his place, just to spare him another hardship..."  
  
Albus Dumbledore shook his head, and looked down at a small piece of paper below him.  
  
"The Dark Lord has risen once more,  
  
feared worse then ever before.  
The boy is forced into manhood too young,  
  
pushing away those he is among.  
A great sacrifice he is needed to make,  
  
a strange potion he has to take.  
One which will wipe his memory clean,  
  
and hides his life in one gene.  
He knows his task ahead,  
  
for at the end of the battle either will be dead.  
Only a true love bond,  
  
can separate the brother's wands."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
There you go, Chapter One. This is my first Harry Potter story on fanfiction.net, but I've written a couple in the past. I know it's not very long. But I'll try to make the next one longer. I wrote this last night, and finished it during school today. Well if you like what you see, (or severely hate it) please REVIEW!! It's not that hard... one word (or more.. () is all I ask :D Well thanks for reading :D -Lianne P.S. Could someone help me with the Italics and Boldness I cant get it to work. 


	2. Thirty Minutes

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well that's not true... I own a dog, but that really doesn't have anything to do with Harry potter... I do not own any of the characters, and I do not plan to sell this story for any money (although I will take donations...lol). J.K. Rowling owns everything, I just own the Idea.  
  
A/N: I know it may seem that Harry is a bit out of character during part of this.. but er.. bare with me... Its only the pink (fluff) talking. He's a crazy teenager in love. No emotion killer could suppress that!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
  
CHAPTER TWO ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The halls echoed his footsteps from the headmaster's office back to the Gryffindor tower. The long empty corridors were cast in darkness with only dim light from torches lighting the way. Moon light filtered in through the window and spiny shadows from the trees cascaded across the floor.  
  
Harry Potter walked slowly down the long halls, taking in every detail along the way. The walls seemed more magical, knowing that it would be the last like he would look upon them. Sadness filled his heart as he gazed at the Quidditch field. He had not played in many years. His life had been too busy for a trivial sport. It was one of the thrills he missed from his old life- one of the many.  
  
Harry continued to walk down the corridor, pausing at various pictures to take in the full memory of them. He was trying to remember everything, but after over 7 year's school, there were too many memories to be remembered in one walk. The more Harry thought, the more his mind became focused around one person-Ginny.  
  
She had joined "The Dream Team", along with Neville and Luna, at the end his 5th year. Despite the year difference between them, Ginny and Luna never let themselves be left out, Ginny especially. She was often found right beside Harry during any fight. Over Harry's 6th year, they had grown much closer. Teachers named them 'Partners in Crime', at school, and on the battle field.  
  
As Ron and Hermione explored their new relationship, and Neville and Luna 'found' each other, Harry and Ginny spent even more time together. Ginny was the only person who really knew what was going on inside Harry's mind- the only one who really cared.  
  
He sighed to himself and thought of his best friend. Of course Ron and Hermione were still his "best" friends. That was a relationship that could never change, but Ginny was different. She was more like a soul mate to him, a person who could tell exactly what was going on with out even asking.  
  
He clenched his fists tight, thinking about how to say goodbye. "She'll know, she'll know something's going on." Harry said to the darkness.  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is really not a good sign..." A painting near him called out. Harry ignored it.  
  
Harry continued to walk fast down the halls. His nails were now digging into the palms of his hands. Finally he approached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" She barked in a very stern voice.  
  
"Jobberknoll," said Harry quickly.  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry heard the Fat Lady mutter something about "Inconsiderate children". Harry stepped into the common room, and was greeted by not only a warm fire. The curtains had been drawn closed, and the torches were out. Three shapes were lit softly by the fire, their faces turned his way.  
  
"Er, hullo." Harry said, mildly.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd get back." Ginny said, turning her head back to the book she was reading (Quidditch through the Ages). "How was the meeting?" she continued.  
  
"Er, fine." Harry replied shortly.  
  
Being used to this type of behavior from Harry, Ginny didn't question his response.  
  
"Fine?!" asked Ron, very perplexed, "What did Dumbledore say?"  
  
Ron hadn't taken well to Harry's change of attitude. He was used to his fun- natured friend. The two had grown apart in the last year. More Harry had pushed him away, then anything. He didn't want Ron or Hermione to be hurt because of him. Their life together had just started. They were planning to get married after school ended. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Harry didn't want his life to screw up any more dreams.  
  
"He was telling me about the next battle. You know the deal."  
  
It wasn't much of a stretch. Dumbledore had told him about the next battle. But Harry wasn't going to be a part of it.  
  
"The next battle? What's going to happen?" Hermione asked, her head bolting up from Ron's shoulder.  
  
The atmosphere in the room had become tense and alert, as always when they were talking about the war. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Ron started to fiddle with the loose hem of his robes. Ginny had looked up from her book again; her fiery brown eyes focused on Harry.  
  
Harry looked at his three best friends, taking in everything detail of their faces. They were the first people he could truly be himself around. They meant everything to Harry. It was another reason why he had to say goodbye.  
  
"You know the usual. The Order and Deatheaters fighting, and Voldermort coming to kill me, again." He forced a laugh. Harry saw Ginny's eyebrow rise, while she pretended to read once again.  
  
"Well, I'm dead tired." Harry continued, "I'm going to bed, night."  
  
Harry sent a fleeting look at Ginny, motioning for her to come up. He hoped the others didn't see it. She nodded, and looked back at Ron and Hermione.  
  
As Harry walked up the stairs to the 7th year's Dorm, he heard murmured whispers from the common room.  
  
"Something's off with him, I'm telling you." he heard Ron say before entering his room.  
  
The dorm had not changed much over the 7 years he had stayed at Hogwarts. The five, four-poster beds still lay along the edges of the room. Harry sat on his bed. He traced his hands along the soft material of his blanket. His hand met a pillow Ginny had made him last year. It was green fleece, with his name embroidered in the centre. Harry had never told her how much he loved that pillow, or how he slept with it every night. He knew the point had come to tell her everything.  
  
Harry's eyes traveled around the room once more, pausing at different things that sparked memories. His eyes landed on a picture by Ron's bed. It had been taken last year, just as exams finished. They all looked so happy. Hermione and Ron were sitting together, as were Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny were in the middle of a 'fight'. Ginny was aiming her fist for Harry's face, while he was trying to tickle her. That was before the worst happened, before the war had REALLY started.  
  
Harry heard the door open. He didn't need to look up to know who had come in. Her sweet perfume carried to his nose and just the smell took away the confidence he had prepared.  
  
"Hi," he smiled. Only she could bring out emotions that lingered deep within him.  
  
"So," Ginny smiled back at him, and went over to his bed, "Wanna tell me what really happened at Dumbledore's?"  
  
She could always do this. She always understood. She had refused to be pushed away from him, and for a few weeks, never left his side. Deep in his heart, he loved her for this. She had stuck by him, refusing to be pushed away.  
  
"Nothing," he lied again, it was so much harder lying to her.  
  
"Right." Ginny stiffened and sat down on Ron's bed across the room.  
  
"Gin?" He looked straight into her eyes. They were so beautiful. Harry could see the mahogany flecks running through even from across the room, "I, er, need to tell you something."  
  
Millions of things ran across his mind. "I like your hair. You smell nice. I need a bath. I really like chocolate frogs... I'm leaving, and I won't remember you. No not that one...I...I love you." Startled by this thought, Harry began to 'look' for something behind his bed.  
  
"Er, Harry? You needed to tell me something?" Ginny asked her eyes bright with anticipation. She walked over to his bed, and sat beside him.  
  
"Well, I wanted to say," Harry stuttered it all out. He was searching for something to say to her, anything other then those three little words, those three stupid words. He closed his eyes tight. Every time he had thought those words about someone, they had died. That couldn't happen to Ginny. He would give his life to protect her.  
  
"I some ways I am." He thought.  
  
"I needed to tell you," he continued, "That I left my Charms textbook with you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, I'll just go...er...get that then." Ginny looked surprised, and exited his room.  
  
"How could I be so STUPID!" Harry yelled to the empty room. He thought he needed a better way to tell her.  
  
"A note!" he thought quickly. "A note would be perfect! Now, quill..."  
  
Harry frantically searched for his quill among stacks of parchment. He wrote on a spare piece of parchment:  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
  
I know I've been incredibly stupid these past few months.  
You're the only one I can talk to. You're the only one I can  
'feel' with. You're the only one I truly love. I just wanted to  
tell you before...something happened. I'm sorry it's taken me so  
long to find out what's in front of my face." Harry heard foot steps coming up the stairs. He bent over the parchment and wrote with haste:  
  
"I love you Virginia Weasley, I always will. If you don't feel  
the same way, please don't let this ruin our friend ship. You  
mean to much to me to lose. Thank you for being here.  
Love always,  
Harry"  
  
The door opened just as he folded the letter. Harry tucked it under his pillow, before she could see.  
  
Ginny walked over to him, and handed him his 'Advanced Charms' text, then sat back down on his bed.  
  
"Thanks Gin. Look, I need to get out of the Tower. Er, do you wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked, noticing that he only had 15 minutes left.  
  
"At this time?" Ginny raised her eyebrow for the second time that night, but she shrugged, and headed for the door, "You coming?"  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, still needing to grab some of his things.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. I need to clean up a bit. Try to pry Hermione and Ron apart for me please? I don't want to see that." He laughed, it was forced again. Harry's mind had drifted back to the task at hand. His cool demeanor returned and the ecstasy from being near her left his body immediately.  
  
She left the room, and Harry headed towards his truck, picking out his few treasured items. He would leave his cloak with Ginny, and the map would be left. Harry grabbed the photo album of his parents, and a couple other items people had given him over the years. He stuffed them in a bag.  
  
Harry stepped back and looked around his room, absorbing everything about it. He looked down at his bed and noticed the green pillow. He stuffed it into his bag along with the other things.  
  
Harry left his dormitory for the last time, Ginny's letter forgotten under his pillows.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione were lying on the couch when Harry came down the stairs. They both looked very startled. Their lips were swollen and hair was messy. Harry could see marks appearing on Hermione's neck. She saw Harry looking at them Hermione blushed and hurried to cover her neck, before smacking Ron on the arm.  
  
"I thought you were tired, mate." Ron said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I just had a few too many things on my mind. I thought a walk would help." Harry lied.  
  
He had been doing that too much lately. With ever lie he told, it had been easier to say. Harry smiled at his friends. He tried to capture their faces in his mind. His face fell. He wouldn't remember it. He wouldn't remember anything about them.  
  
"We'll be back later," Grasping a last look at his best friends, Harry walked out of the common room with Ginny in tow.  
  
Ginny slipped her arm in his as they hid under the cloke. It had become a habit of their, these midnight walks, that their feet carried them towards their favorite spot.  
  
"It's so beautiful out tonight." Ginny said as they stopped by windows.  
  
"It is..."  
  
They had spent hours here, just talking. It was a part of the school that was not often visited by other students. No class rooms were down here. It was more of a scenic route. The hallway had to be one of the only places on the school that weren't paraded by students all the time.  
  
Harry gazed out upon the lake. It was barley seen from this window, but the moonlight still sparkles of the thin strip of water. A wind was sweeping playfully across the grounds, blowing fluffy snow about. Leafless trees swayed strangely from the wind. Huts and dissembled snowmen lay half toppled over on the grounds. The Christmas season was celebrated joyfully by the years under him. The young were still allowed to be ignorance to war. It was not their problem, and Christmas was a happy time, for them at least. Harry had watched 2nd years play earlier that day. He remembered the fun he'd have with Hermione and the Weasley's during this break. His friends' presents lay wrapped in his trunk. Harry hopped they would find them at Christmas. Would they even bother to look? Would they care? Harry wished the war was over. He wished he could be celebrating Christmas happily like everyone else in the world. A tug from Ginny's arm brought him back from his thoughts.  
  
Their arms were still linked. Harry wished he could stay in this moment forever. He felt Ginny's head fall on his shoulder.  
  
"Gin?" Harry paused felling her hair tickle his arm, "What I really wanted to say back in the Dorm...was..."  
  
Her head left his shoulder; she looked up at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
  
"Was that..." He stopped again gaining his confidence, "I really want to kiss you right now."  
  
Before she could respond, he lent over and kissed her. It was such a soft, loving kiss but Harry poured everything in him into it. It was a release of months of repressed emotions. Harry grasped her hips and pulled her into a closer embrace. Slowly they broke apart. Ginny didn't move, apparently forgetting how to control her body. Her eyes were still closed and she looked very peaceful. Gradually she opened her eyes, and stared into Harry's.  
  
"Wo-...whoa..." It sounded like she also forget how to speak. Her lips barley parted, and her tongue was making weak attempts at moving.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. He again gripped his feeling tight, and stared out the window, "I just wanted to do that before..."  
  
His voice trailed off. He had almost told her. Harry gathered himself mentally and groaned. It had almost been ruined; the whole plan. He couldn't let his feelings do that. He had to go. He had to say goodbye.  
  
"Before what, Harry?" She seemed to have remembered how to speak again. Her voice was stern and questioning.  
  
"Before I forgot." Harry said bluntly, "Bad memory."  
  
He pointed to his head and chuckled. Inside he was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, forget I did anything." He said, "It was just my hormones. I haven't had a good kiss in a while." He chuckled.  
  
Ginny's eyes darted to the ground, and then flickered back to him. Rage had filled them. She looked at him disgusted, and closed her eyes. Tears glistened in the cracks.  
  
"You know Harry, I thought you were different. I thought I had actually meant something to you. I'm not one of your Fan Club whores. How dare you fucking do that to me? How dare you use me for some pathetic urge? "Ginny cried, her fingers were circled tight, and at her sides. "Don't talk to me Harry Potter, leave me alone." Yelled Ginny, then stalked away taking the cloke with her.  
  
"Great," Harry thought, "My plan worked perfectly, and now I've hurt the one person who actually cared about me. What a way to find that out."  
  
He had assumed that if she was mad at him then it wouldn't hurt as much if he left. Maybe everyone else wouldn't care he'd gone if he'd hurt her. The kiss... well that hadn't been part of the plan.  
  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards Dumbledore's office. ~*~  
  
The walk felt too short for Harry, but he only had 5 minutes till he was to meet Dumbledore. He began to jog down the corridor. He was much faster moving about Hogwarts at night when not under a cloke. Finally Harry turned down the familiar corridor to the Headmaster's office.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Woah.. The second Chapter is quite a bit longer now. *Thumbs UP!* 2,900 words or so! ARENT YOU PROUD. Well, please review for any comment. I've read over this a couple times, but I'm sure I've missed quite a few errors. Feel free to offer some constructive Criticism. -Lianne P.s. REVIEW!! :D:D  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Tanj: After having Sirius die, him losing everyone close to him, don't you think he would be a little bit distant. Well I do, lol, and its MY STORY! :P:P Well I agree it had been one of his more stronger points, but now he lives off his anger and feelings of honor towards the dead. He blames this whole war on himself, so he feels every life taken was his fault. Your personality would change if you had that ridding on you. 


	3. The Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well that's not true... I own a dog, but that really doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter... I do not own any of the characters, and I do not plan to sell this story for any money (although I will take donations...lol). J.K. Rowling owns everything, I just own the Idea.  
  
[A/n: Sorry this took SO long, I really should have finished this chapter much earlier...well :D hehehehe well thanks so much for the reviews. If you have any ideas about the story, or comments about why things are the way they are please send them to me. I am all for taking ideas from reviews. You guys can pick what happens next lol... well, somewhat ;). See yeah -Lianne]  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
  
CHAPTER THREE ......................................  
  
Harry slowed to a walk seeing he had 5 minutes left. Paintings watching him as he steadily walked down the long corridor. Harry stopped in front of a large picture of a woman with long red hair. He found himself thinking of Ginny. A wave of grief filled him, as he remembered the look on her face as she stalked away.  
  
"She hates me," Harry said, still looking up at the painting.  
  
"Of course she hates you. She would be alive if it wasn't for you!"  
  
Harry whipped around, his wand quickly drawn out of his sleeve. The ugly smirk of a blonde hair Slytherin faced him.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" Harry spat, glaring deeply at his enemy.  
  
Draco Malfoy tapped a large badge on his chest and smiled, "I, unlike you, Potter, am Head Boy, and am allowed to be here." Malfoy chuckled, "So I'll have to take 10 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed."  
  
"Well you, unlike I, Malfoy, are a big git." Harry turned back to the painting behind him, and stared up at the woman.  
  
"Thinking of dear mummy" Malfoy mocked for behind him. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. He defiantly wasn't in the mood for this tonight, "I see the resemblance, I mean they both are ugly bitches."  
  
Within a second, Harry had spun around, his wand directly at Malfoy's chest. His face was inches from the Slytherin's, and his green eyes pierced straight into Malfoy's cold gray ones. Malfoy's eyes moved down to the wand as his check moved up and down fast. They then flickered back up to Harry's, and a grim appeared on Malfoy's face, almost daring Harry to strike.  
  
"Potter, no magic in the hallways," He said, but the fear was still present in his voice. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the wand and Harry, "Another 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again," Harry yelled, his wand jabbing hard into Malfoy's chest. He didn't care points had been taken. It was a worry of his former life. He continued, "Don't you ever talk about my mother again."  
  
Harry's green eyes flared with hatred. Something he had not shown in months. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to be rid of this world. He had now lost everything that was important to him. He only had one thing to complete.  
  
Malfoy took a careful step back, and moved to the opposite wall. Fear creased lines on his face, as he stared at Harry. His voice was anything but his normal cool and calm. Terror filled every word.  
  
"Your crazy," he moved further away, still pressed against the wall. "I'll get you back for this, your get your payment."  
  
His eyes never leaving Harry's face, Malfoy slowly moved down the corridor, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Dumbledore was standing outside the entrance to his office when Harry arrived. His long silver hair glittered as it ran down his back. He wore navy robes, tied at the waste by a gold band. Harry approached him slowly, while he struggled to grab a hold of his last emotion.  
  
"You will have to take all of it." Dumbledore instructed, holding out a small vile for Harry to take. "It will take a full 1 hour to work completely."  
  
Harry nodded and took the vile. IT was a milky purple liquid, filling the small bottle entirely.  
  
I will make sure you are settled before I leave. I will stay until the potion has taken its full effectiveness."  
  
Harry nodded again. He put the bottle in his bag.  
  
"Do have any questions before we leave?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry glanced up at his headmaster, thinking out the question that has plagued his mind since he had heard the plan.  
  
"Yes, sir. Er..." Harry said, thinking how to word his question, "Since you are able to get all of my memory back, wouldn't Voldemort be able to do the same thing?"  
  
Dumbledore pondered the question for a minute.  
  
"We have thought of that same question, Harry, but we are hoping that the Death Eaters will not realize what had happened." Dumbledore replied  
  
"Sir, how can you be so confident of that?"  
  
"We can because we have to. I know this might be difficult for you to understand but this is going to make the difference. It will work Harry."  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry. He then turned from the entrance of this office and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
"Anything else you wish to ask, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry quickly followed his headmaster, confused at where they were going.  
  
"Er, sir, where are we going?" He asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry, still walking and said;  
  
"The potion will need to be taken before we go. It is a very temperamental concoction." He told Harry, "The biggest change happens only one minute after the potion is taken. You will experience extreme confusion. You will still remember your life but the details will be come jumbled. Over the hour, those details will disappear.  
  
"I see" Harry said simply.  
  
Dumbledore led them down stairs, towards the dungeons. Harry knew immediately where he was going. The dark gloomy hallways were one's he saw every week.  
  
The walk was not long but Harry's lets grew tired and weak as they approached Snape's office. Dumbledore knocked lightly on the door. Harry heard someone approach and a distorted shadow appear through the glass. Snape opened his door, and beckoned the Headmaster inside. As Harry entered he noticed 2 people sitting by the fire. Professor McGonagall sat closest to the fire, nursing a large glass of what appeared to be Fire Whiskey. Her lips were thin and she has a very worried look on her face. Madam Pomfery sat across from her on an identical chair. Her hands were fiddling with the ends of her house coat. She looked up and Harry, and gave a large sigh.  
  
"Why is it always you, Potter." She said, more stating then asking. Her voice was not harsh, but more sympathetic. She knew that this was all put upon him.  
  
The other teachers made no comment. Snape had taken a seat beside Professor McGonagall. His face turned towards Dumbledore, who was still standing by the door. The potions master had not looked at Harry since they had entered. Snapes dislike of Harry had not lessened one bit since Harry's first day of Hogwarts. In fact, Harry was sure it had grown in the past year. Snape seemed to be taking it as a person instill that Harry was no long responding to his snide comments. He now had to make fruitless comments about Harry's perfect potions in class.  
  
"I trust all the preparations have been made Minerva?" Dumbledore walked further into the office resting his hands on the back of McGonagall's chair.  
  
"Of course," She handing him a small envelope which to Harry looked like it contained a Key.  
  
"Well then, It is time," Dumbledore said, his eyes now resting on Harry. He noticed the three teachers were now looking at him warily.  
  
Harry nodded slowly, and reached into his bag. He pulled out the potion and held it out in front of him much liked Aunt Petunia would with a dirty old sock. Harry looked up at Dumbledore for any hint as to what to do. Dumbledore smiled sympathetically and nodded. Harry slowly uncorked the vile and looked down at the murky purple liquid within. He closed his eyes and tiled the bottle back into his mouth.  
  
It felt colder then ice. The foul tasting liquid worked its way around his mouth, freezing his teeth. His tongue went numb, and his mouth was too cold to move. Harry didn't know how he actually managed to swallow it as the liquid seemed to freeze everything it touched but the slimy potion found its way down his throat. Harry began to gag on the taste of it. As the liquid moved around his body he felt his lungs freeze and he struggled to take in air.  
  
"This is it, I'm done for! Snape must really be working for Voldemort then." Harry thought. He reached again, and then fell on his knees.  
  
He could feel the potion move all around his body. His body fell limp, and his face fell against the cool stone floor. It felt like fire against his face. His glasses lay abandoned beside him, and Harry could hardly make out the blurred faces around him. His body was sprawled on the dungeon floor as the potion still moved through his body. It felt like an ice cube was moving up his spin, towards his head. It moved closer to his neck, and Harry clenched what ever muscle he could as he awaited the pain. He caught one last blurred look at his teacher before he grasped his head in pain. His scar seemed to be burning into his head. The white hot pain of his scar put the coldness out of his mind. He no longer felt the freezing pain of his muscles but the burning of his skin. The hot pain spread to the back and the burning feeling moved along his brain.  
  
Confusion hit him almost instantly. His mind tried desperately to grasp on to images and information. It all drifted away. He thought of his friends; "Ron and Hermione, My best mates, right?" he thought frantically, "Ginny," he paused, "Ginny?" He knew who she was. He had to. Her face flashed through his mind as he struggled to remember her.  
  
"She has red hair and freckles." Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what on earth are you talking about?" Snape sneered out.  
  
Harry realized he could move once more. The cold burning of his body had left, and only a dull ache on his scar remained.  
  
Harry shook his head, still fishing for memories. He slowly got to his feet, and leaned against a chair. The teachers were now on their feet, looking at him very cautiously. Harry grabbed on to his wand. He usually kept it in his hand, and it had become such a habit.  
  
Madam Pomfery approached him and began to look him over.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" She asked, cautiously  
  
"Harry...Harry Potter" he stuttered out. He couldn't remember his middle name. He knew it started with a 'J', or something. "John, maybe?" he thought.  
  
The nurse nodded in confirmation and smiled sympathetically. He hated when people did this. He didn't want to be a source of sympathy. She seemed satisfied and gave a short nod to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at the other teachers. He paused on each of their faces. It looked as if they were all communicating some sort of knowledge that Harry had now clue of.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore, as well as the three other teachers were now looking at him. The Headmaster held out an odd shaped book. The over read; "Magical Guide to the Muggle World; are they really THAT different?"  
  
"Muggle?" he thought, "What is a muggle?"  
  
Dumbledore's voice broke Harry's thoughts. "I need you to take this book, Harry; it will take you to your home."  
  
"How will a book bring me there?" Harry asked, he almost laughed at the idea of it. A book, transporting him home?  
  
"Wait for me there." Dumbledore's voice was very stern, telling Harry that he was not going to answer.  
  
Harry looked at the other teachers for a sign. McGonagall sighed and said; "Take the book, Mr. Potter," Her eyes shown brightly with tears.  
  
"Why was she crying?" Harry thought. He stared at his transfiguration teacher for a moment before looking back down at the book. Harry grabbed it, and looked back up at the teachers before a strange pull on his navel took him away from the ground of Hogwarts.  
  
......................................  
  
Ok, well I know it's a bit shorter then some, but talk about MAJOR writers block. Its horrible, and really not one of my favorite chapters... my non writing skills. Please give me some constructive criticism... I NEED IT! PLEASE REVIEW... I will update faster the more I get.  
  
Me: Thanks :D  
  
Miguel: It is sad... I may get better... eventually. I think the next two chapters will be sad... but I'm just guestamating.. :D  
  
Megz2- Spank you kindly good...er... Madam... :) lol  
  
Evon2evon- Lol one of the best stories on the net in the near future? Lol... some how I cant see that. Maybe it's my own person criticism though... probably not a good thing. Well, I can assure you that Harry and Ginny WILL get together...at some point in this. I agree the Harry/Ginny paring IS the best. I really hope it comes into J.K. Rowling's books... :D:D I haven't really worked out the story completely. I've gotten up to the end of the second chapter so far in my brain. I've written this reply before I wrote the 3rd chapter so it's a surprise to me too! Lol.. I take your "theories" into thought, and if you have any suggestions about the chapters feel free to make them. I'll all for reviewer insight. 


End file.
